1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for serving short message in high rate packet data system, and more particularly, to a system and method for serving short message in high rate packet data system to transmit short message to a HRPD terminal using location and state information of a corresponding registered terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A CDMA mobile communication system based on an IS-95A standard was originally devised for voice communications between users, but changing for high rate data service.
Although 14.4 Kbps data service is available under the IS-95A standard, IS-95B and IS-95C (IS-2000), upper version of the IS-95A, are introduced for basic data service and high rate data service while remaining capability with the IS-95A.
HRPD (High Rate Packet Data) system, one of IS-2000 system, is a new packet wireless data transmission technology devised by Qualcomm using CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access), and serves the data transmission at maximum transmitting rate of 2.4 Mbps in one direction and at maximum transmitting rate of 307.2 kbps in inverse direction. HRPD is called HDR (High Data Rate) or 1xEV-DO (1xEvolution Data Only).
SMS (Short message service) is a full duplex wireless calling service based on a standard of a GSM (global system for mobile communications), and transmits data at rate of maximum 150 bytes between terminals. SMS exchanges SM (Short Message) including texts and/or numbers between terminals or networks, and serves for short message transmission, urgent message indication, dates and time record, and message recognition.
Meanwhile, there was no such technology for serving short messages in HRPD system in the past, but IS-637-A is defined as a standard for serving the short message using IS 2000. Hereinafter, structure of a conventional short message service system in IS-2000 system will be described referring to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing the conventional short message service system in IS-2000 system. The conventional short message service system includes a MS (Mobile Station) 11, a BTS (Base Transceiver Subsystem) 12, a BSC (Base Station Subsystem) 13, a MSC (Mobile Switching Center) 14, a SMC (Short Message Center) 15, a SMS Server (Short Message Service Server) 16, and a HLR (Home Location Register) 17. The MS 11 is a terminal having software for serving short message. The BTS 12 is a base station. The BSC 13 is a control station. The MSC 14 is a switchboard. The SMC 15 is a short message service center for assigning a channel of short message. The SMS server 16 is a short message service server for maintaining short message users, receiving short message service requests from the users, and transmitting the requests to the SMC 15. The HLR 17 is a home location register.
Hereinafter, a method for serving short message in a conventional IS-2000 system on a short message system in the conventional IS-2000 system structured as aforementioned.
First, the first MS 11 transmits the short message to the BTS 12 for providing the short message to the second MS 11′, and the BTS 12 transmits the message to the MSC 14 through the BSC 13.
The MSC 14, if the message is interpreted as a short message, transmits the corresponding short message to the SMC 15, and the SMC 15 decides to which the message be delivered referring to the telephone number of destination in the user information at HLR 17, and transmits the corresponding short message to the second MS 11′ whereto the short message is supposed to be delivered. In this case, the MSC 14 transmits the short message to the SMS server 16 for serving additional service of interlocking outside network, e.g., Internet.
Meanwhile, the SMS server 16 receives the short message service request from the users through the MS 11, and transmits the short message to the SMC 15 for serving the short message.
In this way, there was a standard (IS-637-A) for defining the short message service in IS-2000 system in the past, but no standard for defining the short message service in HRPD system. Therefore, there was a problem that the short message service in HRPD system could not be provided.